Infiltrator Agents
Infiltrator agents are Supernatural WHT "clone" spies. They can transport a copy of themselves into another person to fight other freaks without endangering themselves. Appearance Infiltrator agents appears as white spies with Sweet shades. They don't talk that much, but they got a normal spy voice. Personality Infiltrator agents is very serious freaks who do their jobs without questions. They are meant to be observing and retaining information about other freaks and their abilities, so that their leaders can discover their weaknesses. Biography They were created by the organisation SEW (Surveillance, Efficiency, Weaponizing) to be able to watch over and give information about possible threats. They were after some time given abilities to handle combat situations since a agent had been killed by another Freak because of no self-defence. But the new self-defence mechanism does not mean they can't attack enemies. Abilities They have the ability to transport a 100% identical copy of themselves into any non-freak persons (This usual take few seconds.) They can only take control of one person at the time, and while it is controlled, the Infiltrator agents themselves will be concentrating and can't be in combat or do anything at all. But this does not mean the agent isn't aware of what happens around himself, so assassinating one while in control of someone else is not that easy. They also get information from their leaders thanks to their earplugs. They can also contact other agents in case backup is needed. The Infiltrator agents can also jump at distances over 25 meters in one single jump. They can also hit at a very high speed, giving multiple punches at a short time. They can maximum move at the speed of a scout, but can either way fist-fight much faster. They also got ability to become invisible as a normal spy, but to a seemingly endless amount of time. This ability need concentration, (not as much as controlling another person) so distracting will prevent the Infiltrator agents from becoming invisible. Infiltrator agents do also carry a Diamondback spy pistol, and the controlled replicas will also get this weapon, plus becoming 100% identical to a infiltrator agent both in look and abilities, only that the Infiltrator agent doesn't die when the replica does. Weaknesses They are not very durable, so a shot to the head can kill them, if they don't evade it. If a person which is controlled by a Infiltrator agent is shot, the person dies and becomes normal in appearance. They cannot transport clonings of themselves to other freaks because other freaks has specialized abilities and/or skills which can be controlled by others than himself. Their earplugs can be jammed by EMP's so that they looses connection to their leaders and other agents. If the agent himself is distracted in any way, while controlling other persons, he looses control over the person he controls, which will turn normal again. Category:Spies Category:Glass Cannons Category:Lawful Evil Beings Category:Superhumans Category:Monsters made by Trytix Category:Contagious Category:WHT Team Category:Near-normal Category:Groups